Mykael Marcellina Brady Ascott-Romano
'''Mykael Lee '''is a major character and one of the main female protagonists throughout the entire Ultraviolence fan-fiction series. She is portrayed by the actress Danielle Campbell. She is one of the Ascott-Romano daughters, as she was raised by Alexander Ascott the leader of the Royal Mafia, which rightfully gives her the title as Princess of the Royal Mafia. Mykael is an extremely smart and tactful girl. Acing all of her exams years ahead of other students her age even though she was homeschooled. She usually spends her time studying, painting, walking in the huge gardens of her family's many estates or watching the sunset. In the first book 'Ultraviolence', Mykael starts off as a young, naive 17-year-old girl who has been shielded from the true intentions and the secrets of the Royal Mafia and their allies the SM Mafia. As the book progresses she discovers the truth behind her father's company and realises that her entire family had been lying to her. In Blood Sweat & Tears, Mykael is ripped out of her family and thrown into a world of gangs, death and ultraviolence when she is taking by the JYP Mafia. Due to the sudden change of lifestyle, Mykael is forced to find her skills to help her survive in this new underground world ran by gangs and led by crime. With the help of Mark Tuan to teach her the skills of a hacker and the help of Yugyeom Kim to teach her how to be the perfect seducer she finally finds her place in the world. Friendships Lucas Yuk Hei Wong & Haechan Dong-hyuk Mykael is best friends with Lucas Yuk Hei Wong and Haechan Dong-hyuk Lee after meeting them when she was 9-years-old, admitting to them that they were her first true friends. aside from her siblings. ... etc, Arden Ascott-Romano Mykael is also very close to her elder sister by 2 years, Arden. This is later revealed to be because Arden is trying to protect her younger sister from the reality that is the Royal Mafia. ... etc. Emerson Ascott-Romano Although Mykael believed for a long time that her elder sister by a year disliked her, she soon discovers that Emerson was jealous of the life that Mykael had as she was always treated like a baby and kept out of the Royal Mafia, which is exactly what Emerson wants. They grow closer after Mykael finds out the truth about the Mafia and the world tumbles towards its apocalypse and the inevitable end of humanity. ... etc. Relationships V Tae-hyung Kim & Jungkook Jeong-guk Jeon Mykael's relationship with Taehyung Kim started off as strictly sexual until he began to develop feelings for her, despite being in love with his boyfriend (now husband) Jungkook. Like Mykael's relationship with Tae, her relationship with Jungkook started off as strictly sexual until he too began developing feelings for her. Together, they were all in a polyamorous relationship together for a few days before Mykael felt like she was getting in the way of their relationship and, although she loved them both, she called it off. (2015-2016) Mykael carries their son Prince Dae-Hyun Apollo Kim and daughter Princess Chun-Hei Vega Kim for them before admitting that she wanted to remain as their mother once they were born, to which Taehyung and Jungkook agree and they begin to raise the children together. (2020) Chanyeol Park Although this relationship started off purely platonic on Mykael's side, it wasn't long before Chanyeol began to fall in love with his best friend, hoping that she would feel the same way towards him. Although Mykael didn't feel that way towards Chanyeol, she still slept with him as she believed that was what he wanted and she was still heartbroken after having to call off her relationship with Taehyung and Jungkook. After a few months of being friends with benefits, Mykael began to realise that Chanyeol was in love with her and wanted more than just no strings attached, so she quickly called it all off and told him that they could only remain as best friends as she didn't want to hurt him. Han Lu Luhan was Mykael's first official boyfriend, whom she dated for a year and three months until his tragic death during the events of Blood Sweat & Tears. They met when Mykael was younger and Luhan somehow managed to get out of the SM Mafia to take over his fathers Oil Business after his passing. They got on well and he was the first one to take her on an actual date. Felix Yong-bok Lee Mykael and Felix began dating a few months after she was kidnapped and taken by the JYP Mafia. They dated for a total of four months before Mykael began to fall in love with him, which only scared her as she had never fallen in love with anyone before so she broke up with him and began avoiding him. (2018) Due to them both being in love with each other, they got back together a few years later and were married by 2022. P.S. THEY ARE ENDGAME! = JB Jae-bum Im After breaking up with Felix, Mykael began dating JB a few weeks later, and although she did love him she knew she would never fall in love with anyone else because everywhere she looked Felix was watching her. Their relationship ended abruptly when JB became paranoid that Mykael was in-love with Felix. He became very controlling and over-protective, ending it due to the distrust they both felt. Although, after their break-up, they remained friends as they still cared and loved each other. Tierney Koda A brief relationship that lasts a few months during the time that Mykael is being held captive/becoming a test-subject for Cloud Corporation. Mykael loves Koda and cares strongly about her safety and wellbeing although once again she cannot bring herself to fall in love with anyone else as Felix is always on her mind. Lisa Lalisa Manoban When YG, JYP and BigHit allied together, all gangs trained and worked together, and this is when Mykael met Lisa. When the two met, the quickly became friends. After Mykael's break-up with JB and her avoidance of Felix, she found comfort and support from Lisa, leading to a relationship. This relationship came to an end when they both realized that they were better as friends, this was the first female friend Mykael had made that she felt comfortable and open with. Lisa then helped Mykael and Ji-Yong escape when they went to find Mykael's sisters. Personality Mental Wellbeing - Athazagoraphobia When Mykael was 13, she was diagnosed with athazagoraphobia which is the fear of forgetting, being forgotten or ignored, or being replaced. Due to being alienated by her family as she was growing up, she developed this phobia. Because of this fear, Mykael tries to effect as many peoples lives as possible whether it be good or bad. - Mild Borderline Personality Disorder Mykael was diagnosed with Mild BPD not long after her athazagoraphobia diagnosis. BPD is a type of personality disorder in which Mykael has difficulties with how she thinks and feels about herself and other people. Some symptoms of Mykael's mild BPD are: •Feeling very worried about people abandoning her, and she would do anything to stop that happening. •She does not have a strong sense of who she is, and it can change significantly depending on who she is with. •She found it very hard to make and keep stable relationships. •She feels empty a lot of the time. •She has very intense feelings of anger, which are very difficult to control - Photographic Memory This is the ability to vividly recall images, texts, patterns and more from memory after only a few instances of exposure. Mykael is able to recall anything she as been shown or experienced, even from a young age. This ability allows her to pick up interests, hobbies, talents and skills in an extremely fast amount of time. Although Mykael, due to her ability, is able recall everything she has experienced, she wears a USB round her neck on a chain which contains memories, photos, documents, hacking formulas and much more. She carries this around due to her athazagoraphobia. Skills - Hacking - Painting - Seducing = Powers Physical Appearance Physically, Mykael shares many similar physical attributes to her sisters. With dark features, long brunette hair and piercing hazel eyes. She stands at 5'7 feet tall with a slim, toned physique that she uses to her advantage when seducing others due to her job. In terms of her fashion sense, she keeps it casual during the day, mainly sticking to plain tee's and jeans but quickly changes it up at night, especially if she has to work a job. When it comes to working as a seducer, Mykael usually sticks to minimal clothing, either wearing short dresses or short skirts paired with a tube or cropped top. For almost eighteen years of her life, she was kept shielded from the Royal Mafia and what they were doing. This meant she had more time to herself, usually meaning she spent most of her time in sweats, workout clothing and pyjamas, whilst her sisters paraded around in their beautiful royal ballgowns.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Ascott-Romano